


Come Through the Looking Glass

by candycanedarcy



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky and Steve are in love, Dom/sub Undertones, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve likes being told what to do, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanedarcy/pseuds/candycanedarcy
Summary: Steve never says no to Bucky.





	Come Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Round Three, Square O5: Masturbation.

**Steve**

Steve hummed to himself as he walked through the aisles looking for lemons. It was Bucky’s birthday soon and he really likes lemon cake. So Steve was going to bake some and surprise him with it. Finding the lemons, he spent a few more minutes searching for the yellowest, roundest lemons.

 

“Aha! There you are, fucker!” He says, getting a weird look from the lady beside him. Shrugging it off, he whistles merrily on his way to the checkout. After he’s paid, he walks home, the grocery bag swinging from his hand. Arriving at his house, he walks up the steps and fumbles with his keys.

 

“Buck, you home? I bought lemons!” He listens for a reply, and not getting one, he shrugs. Bucky’s probably just asleep again. Humming as he toes off his shoes, Steve walks into the kitchen to find Natasha sitting at his counter, staring at a mug of tea. “Hey, Nat. What are you doing here?” Steve is instantly on edge. None of the other Avengers know Bucky is living with him and if Nat came home and found him, it wouldn’t end well.

 

Natasha looks up at him, an apology written on her face. “I’m sorry, Steve,” she says, “They had to take him. He’s dangerous -” The rest of her words are lost as Steve’s ears start ringing. The lemons fall from his hand and the next thing he knows, he is fully dressed in his stealth suit and striding through Stark Tower. If the looks on people’s faces as he walks by is any indication, the look on his face must be terrifying.

 

Steve storms towards the elevators, not stopping for anyone. Voluntarily, at least. He is forced to stop when Tony pops up in front of him, not wanting to injure the man. “Hey, Capsicle! What’s with the Terminator sitting on your couch? Didn’t think that was something the team needed to know? You know, when we showed up, he didn’t even resist? Just set down his knitting needles and came with us, no fuss. Sidenote - the Winter Soldier knits, and still manages to terrify the team. I was even a little - Steve, what the _fuck are you doing_?” Tony gives a little squeak of outrage as Steve grabs him under the armpits and lifts him out of the way. “Steve, you can’t just do that!”

 

But Steve has already walked away. He gets onto the elevator and says through gritted teeth, “JARVIS. Take me to Bucky.”

 

“Of course, Captain Rogers. And may I just say, I did try to warn them that taking Sergeant Barnes would be inadvisable.” JARVIS’ voice soothes Steve a tad, and his shoulders slump, tensing up again when the doors open with a soft _ding_ and he comes face to face with Fury.

 

“Rogers. Care to explain?” Fury says, displeasure clear on his face.

 

“No.” Steve moves past him into the room, seeing red when he _finally_ sees Bucky. They’ve handcuffed him in super-cuffs - made especially for those with super-strength - and put him in the Hulk’s containment cage. “JARVIS, cease all monitoring of this room and lock all entrances, exits, and vents until I lift the order. Override code Golf-Oscar-Alpha-Whiskey-Alpha-Yankee, Rogers, Steven G.”

 

“Yes, Captain.” The metal shutters over the windows slam down, cutting off Fury’s squawk of outrage. “All monitoring has been stopped until you give the order. To end this, just say my name twice and then the code.”

 

“Buck, are you alright?” Steve rushes over to the cage, leaning his forehead on the glass.

 

“I’m aces, Stevie. Nothin’s been done that hasn’t been done before,” Bucky says, smirking. “Gotta say though, you comin’ in here all angry and wrapped in your stealth suit makes a man a little hot beneath the collar, _Captain_.” The last word is said in a sort of breathy purr that Bucky only makes when he wants something.

 

Steve’s dick twitches in his pants, suddenly interested in the proceedings. He shoves the bolt of desire down and refocuses. “What are they holding you for? You haven’t done anything wrong!”

 

Bucky smiles sadly. “Yeah, ‘cept for the last 70 years of murder, arson and other assorted crimes.”

 

“That wasn’t you, Buck! You know that!” Steve insists. He very resolutely does _not_ notice Bucky’s hair pulled back the way he likes it, nor does he notice the slight bulge in his pants.

 

“Yeah, Stevie, I know,” Bucky sighs, clearly humouring him. A little glint enters his eye, and he says, “Now whadaya say we have some fun, hmm? I can’t touch you the way I like due to these,” He gives a little shrug, emphasizing the cuffs, “But you can listen to orders, right Stevie?” His voice does that breathy purr thing again, and Steve’s cock perks right up.

 

“Really, Buck?” Steve says, already knowing he won’t say no to Bucky. He never says no to Bucky. “Here?”

 

Bucky shrugs, smiling wickedly. “Why not? Not like I’m going anywhere, and ‘sides, you wouldn’t back down from a challenge, would you, Captain Rogers?” Steve sighs, and very grumpily unzips his suit, pulling out his half-hard cock. “There it is,” Bucky coos, “My favourite thing to suck on.”

 

Steve grunts and his cock fills the rest of the way, leaving him standing in front of Bucky with his cock in his hand. He starts moving his hand and hisses, the friction of his too-dry hand nearly too much. Bucky tuts. “Nice and slow, Stevie, like how I do it when we’ve got time.” Steve spits on his hand and slows down the movement, sighing at the pleasure coursing through him.

 

“Bucky, I -” Whatever Steve’s about to say, he doesn’t get the chance.

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Bucky shushes him, eyes glued to Steve's hand moving up and down his cock. “No talking until you come, and no coming until I say.”

 

Steve’s cock gives a jerk and Bucky laughs. “You like when I’m in charge, Stevie?” Steve doesn’t reply, knowing Bucky already knows the answer. “Of course you do, I take good care of you.” Steve’s hand speeds up a little and he groans, hunching over. His forehead falls onto the glass of the cage and Bucky comes to stand on the other side, placing his forehead where Steve’s is. “Slow down, doll, we got time. I’m not going anywhere.” Steve groans in response.

 

“Twist your wrist,” Bucky commands and Steve does, eyes fluttering shut as he moans loudly. “Like that, huh?” Steve can’t see Bucky, but he knows he’s grinning. “Use your other hand and run your fingers over the tip, like I did yesterday.” Steve does that and his hips jerk forward enough that the tip of his dick brushes the glass, the cool smoothness shocking a spurt of precome out of him.

 

Steve’s breath stutters and Bucky tuts. “No coming until I say, doll. Think you can last a bit longer?” Steve’s thoughts are just _buckybuckyBuckyBuckyBUCKYBUCKY_ at this point and he doesn’t even know what sound he makes, but it makes Bucky take pity on him. Pressing his face close to the glass, Bucky breathes out so low that even Steve has trouble hearing him, “Come.”

 

Steve comes with a broken moan, hips stuttering frantically. His legs turn to jelly and he crumples, falling to his knees in front of Bucky. Still dribbling come, he breathes in and gives a soft sob, drawing Bucky’s attention immediately.

 

“Sweetheart, darling, what’s the matter?” Bucky says, his voice nearly frantic.

 

“I came home and you were gone, Buck,” Steve sobs, tears in his eyes. “Natasha told me you were gone and I just blanked out completely! I can’t lose you again, Buck, I just can’t. I wouldn’t survive it this time!”

 

Bucky shushes him, his voice soothing. “Shhh, Stevie, it’s alright. Nothing they can do will ever take me from you. Nothing, you hear me? I’m here for as long as you’ll have me.” Something in Bucky’s voice calms the franticness inside Steve and after a few hiccupy breaths, he stops crying and wipes his face. “There you go, see? Everything’s alright, Steve.”

 

Steve stands up, tucks his now soft dick back into his pants, wipes his face one more time, and looks grimly at Bucky. “If those fuckers think they can take you from me, they got another thing coming. I am never letting you go again.”

 

Bucky takes a sharp breath, and as Steve turns away he hears, “I am _so_ fucking the shit out of you when we get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! As always, I hope y'all liked it. I've got a ton more of these planned so prepare your minds and body for some filthy, filthy writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on the tumbles


End file.
